cangreburgerenciclopediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados
Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados(spongebob Squarepants en ingles) es el protagonista de la serie televisiva humoristica de Nickelodeon,Bob Esponja,creada por el biologo marino,Stephen Hillenburg,este personaje es voceado por Tom Kenny(Estados Unidos y El Reino Unido).Bob es una esponja muy optimista,con una personalidad divertida e infantil,como puede verse en la cancion intro al inicio de algun episodio de la serie,esta vive en una piña debajo del mar,en la ciudad submarina de Fondo de Bikimi(posiblemente aguas cercanas a alguna costa del oceano pacifico,al sur de Los Estados Unidos de America,pues su amiga Arenita Mejillas nacio en el estado de Texas).El trabaja como cocinero y supervisor de cocina en un restaurante de comida rapida llamado El Crustaceo Cascarudo,es excelente en su trabajo,que su jefe,Eugenio Cangrejo no lo cambiaria por nada(excepto dinero),extrañamente,Bob Esponja tiene un sueldo extravagantemente bajo y aun asi esta economicamente estable,esto puede observarse en un episodio donde Don Cangrejo le muestra un centavo y Bob menciona que es mas de lo que gana en un año(no se le conoce algun empleo actual aparte de trabajar en El Crustaceo Cascarudo.El ha aparecido en todos los episodios de la serie(pues es el personaje principal),tambien es la mascota de Nickelodeon. Descripcíon A continuacion podran observar datos sobre la descripcion fisica y psicologica de Bob. Datos Fisicos Bob es dibujado de una forma tierna,infantil y divertida,pero el quiere parecerse mas a una esponja de cocina, pues es muy diestro para la profesión de cocinero. Cara El tiene una forma cuadrada semi-cubica,parecida a la forma de una caja de cereal(en cierto episodio se coloco una caja de cereal encima y encajo perfectamente con su cuerpo,su cuerpo es iluminado con un tono brillante de amarillo,con orificios circulares de un tono verde-amarillento de diversas formas y tamaños,tiene una larga y curveada nariz,unas rojas y tiernas mejillas llenas de pecas,extrañamente,su cara ocupa casi todo su cuerpo,tiene una boca casi siempre sonriente de la cual se notan facilmente sus dientes sobresalientes. Extremidades El tiene unas extremidades delgadas y cortas,en cada un de sus extremidades tiene cuatro dedos(como muchos otros personajes de series televisivas animadas). Vestimenta El usa ropa formal,como la usan los hombres que trabajan en una oficina,utiliza una camiseta de poliester con botones,que son cubiertos por su corbata roja,extrañamente las mangas de su camiseta no se caen cuando Bob baja las manos,tiene unos pantalones cortos color marrón que se sostienen con un cinturón,su hebilla también esta cubierta por su corbata,usa unas medias con rayas rojas y azules que se sube hasta los tobillos y utiliza unos zapatos negros a los que no se les ven la agujetas. Datos Pscologicos Bob Esponja es un personaje con una personalidad despistada,anormal,infantil, alegre y exagerada.Bob es una persona muy determinada,y con frecuencia no se detendrá ante nada para llevar a cabo una tarea,el tambien tiende un poco a exagerar las cosas(cierta vez creyo que se quedo ciego por parpadear),tambien es muy confiable y tiene demasiado exceso de confianza hacia los demas. También tiende a darle gran importancia a cosas cualquiera,como la perdida de una etiqueta con su nombre. Ingenuidad Bob Esponja no puede detectar cuando alguien miente,ni siquiera identificar a las personas con malos propositos,principalmente debido a su naturaleza ingenua,esto puede demostrarse por varias veces que Plankton lo ha engañado y este ha caido en su trampa Fobias Bob,al igual que los niños pequeños,debido a su comportamiento infantil tiene una fobia muy grande hacia casi todas las cosas que no le son agradables,una vez se rompió el trasero(le ayudaron a rehabilitarse usando La Mas Alta Tecnología)no quiso volver a salir de su hogar,hasta que sus amigos,Patricio y Arenita le ayudaron a superar su fobia. tambien se revelo que el le tiene un miedo muy grande hacia la oscuridad,lo que lo llevo a comprar compulsivamente miles de lamparas de noche. Bondad Bob Esponja es muy bondadoso e inocente, y muy rara vez los actos abiertamente a decir a nadie, incluso a sus enemigos. Él es una persona muy generosa y leal, sobre todo hacia las personas cercanas a él. Su naturaleza altruista es sobre todo se muestra en " El Mejor Día ", donde se sacrifica su "día perfecto" para ayudar a sus amigos. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, las acciones de Bob Esponja muchas veces se molestan y causan problemas a los que le rodeaban, especialmente su vecino de al lado, Calamardo Tentáculos . La inocencia de Bob Esponja también lo hace excesivamente confiado,crédulo y es fácilmente manipulado por las personas que vayan a utilizar y / o hacerle daño a él,como Calamardo,Don Cangrejo y Plankton,más notablemente, siempre está fácilmente engañado por plankton no importa lo extraño o evidentes sus disfraces. A pesar de que generalmente es de buen carácter y relajado, cuando se siente frustrado y enojado, Bob Esponja puede ser sarcástico, grosero y "malhablado" a sus amigos, incluso el Sr. Cangrejo, a quien trata como una figura paterna/deidad. Irónicamente, el hecho curioso es, Calamardo es el único personaje al que nunca Bob Esponja nunca dice insultos cu.ando está enojado, con la excepción del episodio, " Aliento de Calamardo Fresco". Lado Antagonista left|Las Diferentes Expresiones Faciales de Bob *En Hamburgesa Asquerosa Ayudo a Don Cangrejo a crear la hamburgesa mas inmunda y repugnante y matar al Inspector de Salud(que supuestamente era un fraude que solo queria comer gratis en un restaurante). *En Chistes de Ardillas se burlo de Arenita llamandola estupida,incluso prometio que ya no haria mas chistes de Ardilla,pero rompio la promesa diciendo que no se reian de ella,si no con ella(aunque era falso). *En ¿Quisiera Darme un Centavo? sujeto a Don Cangrejo del cuello por la fuerza. *En Travesuras Bob y Patricio asustan a todo Fondo de Bikini y Bob trato de quemar el dinero de Don Cangrejo. *En Pantalones Aguafiestas Calamardo se fue cuando sus cables fueron cortados, obviamente por Bob Esponja. *En Calamardo,El Espiritu Antipatico Bob esponja quiso enviar a Calamardo al cielo pensando que el estaba muerto(aunque Calamardo solo lo hizo para asustar a Bob Esponja *En Rodeo de Aturdimiento secuestro a todo Fondo de Bikini para que le ayudaran a "Salvar" a Arenita de estar en un Rodeo,eso es tecnicamente ilegal. *En Tienda de Jugetes del TerrorEl cometio vandalismo en una tienda de juguetes y ademas,no pago los daños a la tienda. *En Solo Una Mordida Obligó a Calamardo a comer una Cangre Burger por la fuerza. *En Pantalones Rotos pretendio su propia muerte ante Larry El Salvavidas para contar un chiste sobre sus pantalones rotos. *En Boca de MarineroEl Uso lenguaje obsceno (fue censurado por la voz de un delfin) junto con Patricio. *En La Cosa El,Calamardo y Patricio antagonizan por hacer tantas preguntas. *En Esponja Insignificante Le hizo caso a Plankton e hirio los sentimientos de todos. *En La Pelicula regaño a Don Cangrejo por no darle el empleo de Gerente en El Crustáceo Cascarudo 2 *En El Mejor Día regaño a todos los demas por hacerlo fracasar en tener El Mejor Dia de Todos. *Conducido a Las LagrimasRompió la Licencia de Conducir de Patricio. *En Calamardo en Clarinetelandia,Calamardo tiene que pasar por la tortura de Bob para encontrar su Clarinete. *En Atrapado En Un Escurridor Bob Regaño a Patricio por golpearlo con un escurridor en lugar de ayudarle(y tambien cegado por el punto de que Patricio quiso ayudar). *En Un Amigo de Gary Bob Regaño a Gary por lastimar a Puffy Fluffy, cuando Puffy Fluffy era el que queria dañar a Gary Habilidades y Talentos [[Archivo:Bob_5.jpg|thumb|'Bob' usando su nariz como flauta]] *Al igual que muchos otros personajes de dibujos animados, Bob Esponja se ha demostrado que tienen numerosas habilidades extraordinarias y atributos en el transcurso de la serie. Cuerpo Blando y Flexible *Debido a su cuerpo suave y flexible, es capaz de cambiar de forma, tiene un cierto grado de invulnerabilidad, siendo capaz de absorber cualquier tipo de impacto físico, que se muestra sobre todo cuando un compañero de clase,en La Escuela de Botes de La Señora Puff,el lo golpeo hasta agotarse y desmayarse,pero Bob no sintio nada en absoluto. Regeneración *Se demuestra que rápidamente se pueden regenerar partes de su cuerpo que están heridos o eliminados. Invertebrado *Bob Esponja es por lo general demostrado ser sin hueso (pues las esponjas de mar son invertebradas), sin embargo, en algún episodio como tuvo un accidente y el Doctor le muestra sus radiografías,esto se demostro en Chistes de Ardilla, cuando Bob Menciono que no tenia Huesos. Absorbente *'Bob' es una esponja, que también es absorbente, y puede ampliar su cuerpo mediante la absorción de líquidos. Cuando llora,a menudo re-absorbe sus lágrimas. Canto y Nariz de Flauta *Bob Esponja está demostrado que poseen una voz de cantante fantástica. Él usa su nariz como una flauta,esto puede observarse en el intro,al final de la Canción Intro. Debilidades [[Archivo:Bob_4.jpg|left|'Bob' tratando de levantar una vara con bombones]] A pesar de todas estas habilidades,este personaje tambien ha mostrado algunas debilidades. Falta de Fuerza *Él utiliza los animales de peluche como "pesas" en su cuarto ejercicio personal, cierta vez lucho por levantar una rama de madera con bombones en los extremos. Él es incapaz de levantar una pajita o una copa llena de jugo. Sin embargo, al igual que muchos aspectos de la serie, su fuerza (o la falta, de la misma) es muy inconsistente entre los episodios, y él ha demostrado tener una fuerza considerable en varias ocasiones. Él se revela a tener un increíblemente musculoso cuerpo cuando se enfrente a Patrick. Experto en el Karate *Bob Esponja también tiene cierto dominio del karate, pero siempre es diferente en cada episodio. En algunos episodios, que se demuestra que es un peleador altamente calificado, pudiendo igual o incluso llevar ventaja de arena en alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, en la mayor parte de las veces, él se demuestra que es sólo lúdico con el karate, como se dice normalmente golpeado por la arena,Sandy puede rebanar a Bob con un simple golpe. Inteligencia *Aunque por lo general visto (al menos por Calamardo)como Bob suele sermuy infantil y estúpido,Bob Esponja ha demostrado que es muy talentoso en muchos campos, incluso a veces con un alto intelecto. De hecho, la conducción de un barco es una de las pocas cosas que Bob Esponja es malo. Cuando él pone su mente en una tarea, puede lograr cualquier cosa, pasó años construyendo un círculo de estatuas de piedra que producen un sonido idéntico a su voz, simplemente para atraer a la medusas lejos de él. Él es capaz de convertirse en un maestro de la cena de lujo por la eliminación de todo,de su mente, excepto en "buena comida y la respiración". Gracias a su vívida imaginación, Bob Esponja en varios episodios ha demostrado ser superior a Calamardo como artista, sin esfuerzo produce una interpretación perfecta de David de Miguel Ángel, hábil con una concha para bloquear sus genitales. Bob Esponja en realidad produce una réplica exacta del interior de la casa de Calamardo hasta en el botiquín de Calamardo y obras de arte, el último de los cuales admite Calamardo son realmente mejores que la suya. Bob Esponja también posee un vasto conocimiento de los temas que le interesan, como la Caza de Medusas,las Empanadas de Jalea de Medusa y su historia, y la navegación (gracias a los años de la educación en la escuela náutica). Experiencias Cercanas a La Muerte La Vida de Bob Esponja es por lo general de buena suerte,como le ha ocurrido en la Escuela de Botes de La Señora Puff,donde se pone a si mismo y a los demas en peligro(especialmente a la Señora Puff)aunque Bob siempre sale ileso ante todo. Té en la Casa del Arbol *'Bob' y Patricio se marchitan por la falta de agua,Sandy los rehidrata y les coloca unos Cascos de Agua. Presión *'Bob,Calamardo,Patricio' y Don Cangrejo son casi comidos por Gaviotas Gary Toma un Baño *'Bob' trata de convencer a Gary de tomar un baño pensando que poniendo en riesgo su vida diciendo que si Gary no toma un baño,una bomba de tiempo haria explotar a Bob,pero no funciono y la bomba lo detono. Hombre Tritón y Chico Percebe III *'Bob' resulta herido por una electrocución hecha hacia el por Manta Raya, el mayor enemigo del Sireno Man y el Chico Percebe. Semana de Pre-Hibernación *'Sandy',muy entusiasmada lleva a Bob Esponja a realizar muchas actividades que implican riesgo,Bob casi muere por ello y se esconde dentro de la casa de Patricio. Supervivencia de los Idiotas *'Bob Esponja' y Patricio entran en La Casa del Arbol de Sandy a pesar de que esta les dijo estrictamente que no lo hicieran,Bob y Patricio perturban el profundo sueño de Sandy y esta los golpea Dolorosamente(Inconsientemente)cuando Ellos jugaban a ser El sucio Dan. No Hay Viajes Gratis *La Señora Puff le da su permiso de conducir a Bob,pero entra en un estado de arrepentimiento tras entregarle su permiso,trata de robar el auto que los padres de Bob le entregaron a su hijo,Bob es mordido por Almejas Gigantes, rayado por Rayadores de Queso Gigantes y torturado por los Programas de televisión educativa. Sandy,Bob Esponja y El Gusano *Un Gusano Gigante ataca Fondo de Bikini comiendo todo lo que esta a su, incluyendo personas,edificios y casas,incluso la cola de Sandy,Ella insiste en tratar de recuperar su cola pase lo que pase,Bob intenta detenerla,pero no lo logra,entonces decide que la unica forma de asegurarse de que Sandy este a salvo es acompañandola,entonces el Gusano gigante aparece,Bob y Sandy casi son comidos por el gusano y casi caen en un abismo. Guardia Esponja en Servicio *A Bob le cae un poco de helado en la nariz y Larry la Langosta lo confunde con un salvavidas(pues extrañamente todos los salvavidas tienen un liquido blanco en la nariz)'''Bob comienza a hacer su trabajo como "salvavidas" y se lo toma muy en serio(pues restringe el acceso a el agua),Patricio,como no sabe leer,confunde las palabras "acceso restringido" con las palabras "Helado Gratis.' El Hombre Triton y El Chico Percebe V '''Bob Esponja'resulta accidentalmente herido,pues es desintegrado por el fuego. Almejas *'Bob Esponja',junto con su antipatico vecino,calamardo,resultan vorazmente devorados por un tipo de almeja gigante. La Esponja que Pudo Volar *En uno de sus numerosos Intentos Para Volar,Bob,junto con su amigo,Patricio,quedaron enteramente cubiertos por una montaña formada por el trigo del granjero,Bola de Cañon Jenkins(el cual se enfada por lo ocurrido). La Pelicula de Bob Esponja *En su intento por llegar a Ciudad Almeja y salvar a su jefe,Don Cangrejo,de morir a manos del Rey Neptuno,Bob Esponja,junto con su amigo Patricio,son secuestrados por el Pejesapo y casi mueren por la ausencia de humedad causada por el calor de una lampara que usaron para disecarlos. Tontos y Dragones Bob Esponja y su amigo Patricio se encuentran en una Justa Medieval,cuando los escogen para luchar entre ellos,aunque estos tontos no sabian de que se trataba esto,fueron golpeados entre si y viajaron a la Epoca Medieval, siendo acusados por un acto de brujeria,son llevados al calabozo(donde conocieroan a Calami,el bufón real),y despues a la corte del Rey Cangrejo,y por un mal chiste de Calami'' van hacia la orca,hasta que la hija del rey,la Princesa Perla hace reaccionar a su padre ante su terrible error,pues una profecía decia que unos heroes caerian del cielo y derrotarián a Planktonamor,pero la Medusa Dragon se llevo a la Princesa,'''Bob y Patricio serian enviados a derrotar a Planktonamor,en su camino encontrarian a el Caballero Negro,pero casi serian asesinados por la Medusa Dragon. Creación y Desarrollo thumb Stephen Hillenburg tuvo la intención de crear una serie sobre una esponja demasiado optimista que moleste a otros personajes. Hillenburg en comparación con el concepto de Laurel y Hardy y el Pee-wee Herman . A medida que se creó el personaje, decidió que un "chillón-limpio cuadrado" (como una esponja de cocina) se ajusta al concepto. El primer boceto en concepto retrató al personaje con un sombrero rojo con una base de color verde y una camisa blanca de negocio con un empate.La Mirada de Bob Esponja progresó gradualmente a los pantalones de color marrón que se utilizaron en el diseño final. Bob Esponja fue diseñado para ser un personaje para niños, como que era ridículo y optimista en un estilo similar al que se hizo famoso por Jerry Lewis . Originalmente el personaje iba a ser nombrado SpongeBoy(Chico Esponja) pero este nombre ya estaba en uso. Esto se descubrió después de la actuación de voz para que el piloto original de siete minutos fue grabado en 1997. El departamento legal de Nickelodeon descubrió que el nombre ya estaba en uso para un producto de la fregona.Al enterarse de esto, Hillenburg decidió que el nombre del personaje debía de contener la palabra "esponja" para que los espectadores no confundiesen al personaje con un queso." Hillenburg decidió utilizar el nombre de "Bob Esponja". Eligió a "Bob" como nombre de la familia, ya que se refiere a la forma cuadrada del personaje y que tenía una "suena bien". A pesar de la licencia de conducir de Bob Esponja dice que su fecha de nacimiento el 14 de julio de 1986, lo que haría que el carácter 12 (casi 13) años de edad en el momento de su debut el 1 de mayo de 1999, Hillenburg bromeó diciendo que él tenía cincuenta años . Explicó que Bob Esponja en realidad no tiene edad específica, sino que tiene la edad suficiente para estar trabajando y aún se va a la escuela náutica. La decisión de que Bob Esponja asistir a una escuela de manejo barco fue hecho debido a una petición de que el personaje de Nickelodeon asistir a una escuela. Bob Esponja es voceado por el veterano actor de voz Tom Kenny.Kenny trabajó anteriormente con Hillenburg en la vida moderna de Rocko,y cuando Hillenburg creó Bob Esponja,se acercó a Kenny para que le diera voz al extrovertido personaje.Hillenburg utilizó la personalidad de Kenny y personalidades de otras personas para ayudar a crear la personalidad de Bob Esponja. La voz de Bob Esponja fue utilizada originalmente por Kenny para un regalo de personaje de fondo en una escena de muchedumbre de vida moderna de Rocko.Kenny olvidó la voz inicialmente porque él la creó sólo para un solo uso. Hillenburg sin embargo, recordó cuando él iba a venir con Bob Esponja y se utiliza un clip de vídeo del episodio para recordar a Kenny de la voz.Kenny dice que los altos risa aguda de Bob Esponja se dirigía específicamente a ser único, afirmando que querían una risa molesta en la tradición de Popeye y el Pájaro Loco . En Bob Esponja ' de difusión en idiomas distintos del inglés, los actores de doblaje de voz rendición de voz de Bob Esponja uso Tom Kenny del carácter como punto de partida, sino también añadir elementos únicos. Por ejemplo, la versión francesa tiene a Bob con una voz parecida a la del Pato Lucas. Biografía thumb|left|189px De acuerdo con su licencia de conducir en los episodios de " Sleepy Time "y" No hay viajes gratis ", Bob Esponja, nació el 14 de julio de 1986. (En realidad, su edad es de 26) Bob Esponja vive con su mascota caracol Gary, en una gran casa en forma de piña en la calle Concha 124 , Fondo de Bikini . Su vecino de al lado, Calamardo Tentáculos , que vive en una casa con forma de Cabeza de Isla de Pascua, odia a Bob Esponja y lo molesta muy constantemente por todas sus payasadas y tonterias.Bob Esponja es ajeno a esto, y cree que Calamardo es su amigo. Al lado de la casa de Calamardo está el hogar del mejor amigo de Bob Esponja, Patricio Estrella , que literalmente vive bajo una roca . Bob Esponja trabaja en el Crustáceo Cascarudo ,el restaurante más popular de Fondo de Bikini,donde Bob es un un cocinero y prepara toda la comida que se sirve en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, especialmente sirve Cangre Burgers(en algunos episodios se muestra como el único platillo del menu,aunque en otros se muestran otros platillos como las "Croquetas de Coral".El primer episodio de la serie Bob Esponja representa su candidatura y resulta contratado para este trabajo. Él dice que ha sido su sueño de unirse a la tripulación de Crustáceo Cascarudo, y que es ahora cuando está "listo". Cuando se aplica para el trabajo, Calamardo,sin ningunas ganas de trabajar junto a Bob,por su comportamiento infantil.En su primer día de trabajo,Cangrejo y Calamardo le juegan una broma,le encargan comprar una super espátula,supuestamente inexistente,mientras tanto,Calamardo y Don Cangrejo son atacados por cientos de clientes hambrientos. Bob Esponja vuelve pronto, después de haber encontrado realmente una espátula de hidrodinámica, y salva su vida por la alimentación de los clientes, mostrando sus increíbles habilidades en la cocina en el proceso. La Casa de Bob Esponja es una piña, con las ventanas circulares,salas completamente amuebladas y puertas como las de un Submarino e incluso una tubería de gas. Al parecer, cuando se mudó a Fondo de Bikini, él vio muchas casas diferentes, pero ninguno pareció de su agrado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, una piña de un Barco cayó en el mar y justo en la tierra en el espacio que fué alguna vez el jardín de Calamardo, donde todavía estaban sus plantas.Él ama a la casa y la compra, dejando en la miseria por Calamardo perder a su jardín y tener viviendo a Bob Esponja junto a el. Bob Esponja no sólo es muy bueno en su trabajo,es capaz de producir una Cangre Burger en cuestión de segundos, pero tiene una fuerte pasión y un amor anormal para ellas, algo así como un adicto al trabajo, él disfruta de su trabajo más que cualquier otra actividad, y se entristece siempre que no se puede estar en el trabajo. Él también tiene una obsesión similar con las Cangre Burgers,sino que en numerosas ocasiones ha proclamado que son el mejor alimento del mundo y en " una sola mordida, se sorprende y horroriza al ver a una Cangre Burger tirada. Bob Esponja es uno de los pocos personajes que tienen los dedos y el único personaje principal de usar zapatos. Él es al parecer muy bueno en su trabajo, porque él es el Vice-Asistente del Gerente General de ciertas cosas ( Bob Stanley S.) (transcripción) . También se ha demostrado que pudo hacer una Cangre Burger perfecta cuando solo era un bebe. Bob Esponja tiene habilidades como cocinero podrían describirse con exactitud como super habilidades, en episodios como " Busco Ayuda "y" Empleado del mes ", se le ve haciendo que a una velocidad de cientos o incluso miles Hamburgesas por minuto. Ha ganado 374 el Premio al Empleado del Mes. En " Amigo o enemigo ", se demuestra que Bob Esponja, cuando era un bebé, hizo una perfecta hamburguesa en su primer intento. En " Espátula de Neptuno ", que es capaz de tirar de la Espátula de Oro de la grasa, convirtiéndose en El elegido del Rey Neptuno . En ese mismo episodio, se demuestra que las hamburguesas hechas por el propio Neptuno son horribles en comparación las de Bob Esponja. Calamardo,es sólo otro empleado, trabaja en la Caja Registradora y recibe los pedidos. Calamardo es el opuesto de Bob Esponja, que odia su trabajo (así como el Crustáceo Crujiente mismo) y la interpreta mal. Bob Esponja y el jefe de Calamardo, Don Cangrejo Eugenio H. , es extremadamente codicioso, egoísta y abusivo de sus empleados. Se les paga muy mal, muy por debajo del salario mínimo legal, y es poco saludable obsesionado con el dinero. A pesar de esto, Bob Esponja es incondicional amigo de Don Cangrejo y mira a él como una figura de autoridad. Si bien no está trabajando, Bob Esponja pasa mucho de su tiempo jugando con su mejor amigo, Patricio Estrella . Al igual que Bob Esponja, Patricio es infantil, estúpido y amante de la diversión. Los dos se conocen desde la infancia, y son miembros de los "Club de los Mejores Amigos". Sus actividades habituales incluyen Caza de Medusas,Soplo de Burbujas,entre otras actividades. Sus travesuras son de constante molestia a su vecino, Calamardo, que en numerosas ocasiones ha sido puesto en peligro como resultado directo de sus acciones. A pesar de odiar abiertamente Calamardo,Bob Esponja y Patricio, son totalmente ajenos a esto y creen que son sus mejores amigos.Los Superheroes favoritos de Bob y Patricio son el Hombre Tritón y el Chico Percebe. Otro amigo de Bob Esponja es Sandy,que es una ardilla Texana,que viene de la superficie, que lleva un traje especial y casco para sobrevivir bajo el agua. Bob Esponja se reunió por primera vez con Sandy, cuando la vio luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con una Almeja Gigante,y la ayudó a derrotarla.Sandy invitó a Bob Esponja a su casa, un terrario hermético, conocido como el Treedome , y Bob Esponja, sin saber lo que el aire es, acepta. Cuando llegó a su Casa del Arbol,se da cuenta de que no hay agua, comienza a secarse y los intentos de sobrevivir sin agua, diciéndose que no lo necesita y que "El agua es para tontos" Eventualmente, sin embargo, él se rinde y empieza a entrar en pánico. Finalmente, Sandy da a Bob Esponja y Patricio cascos de agua para llevar sobre sus cabezas, que suelen usar cada vez que visitan la Casa del Ardol. A diferencia de Patricio,Sandy es muy inteligente, tanto tecnológica como en la práctica, pero es tolerante con la estupidez de Bob Esponja y disfruta de su compañía, y en algunos episodios, se da a entender que Sandy se ha planteado siquiera la inteligencia de Bob Esponja considerablemente. Que les gusta hacer deportes extremos juntos, sobre todo el Karate. Bob Esponja también, en varias ocasiones, ha insinuado tener un flechazo con arena, a pesar de que el personal de Bob Esponja se ha conocido para probar lo contrario. Bob Esponja también asiste a la Escuela de Botes de la Señora Puff, donde se hacen pruebas periódicas de su licencia de conducir. Sin embargo, se pone extremadamente nervioso y temerario al volante de un Bote-Movil, y ha fracasado consistentemente sus tiempos de prueba innumerables, a menudo hiriendo a la señora Puff y ocasionando daños a la escuela y / o la totalidad de Fondo de Bikini en el proceso. De acuerdo con el episodio " la señora Puff, estas despedido ", Bob Esponja se ha fallado el examen de 1,258,056 veces, y es la única persona en la historia de la escuela cada vez que falle. En ese mismo episodio, la señora Puff describe a Bob como "imposible de enseñar". A pesar de su incapacidad para conducir adecuadamente un Bote-Movil, Bob Esponja se ha demostrado que es capaz de conducir / montar varias otras cosas hábilmente, incluyendo una roca , una nave espacial , un sándwich y un submarino . Bob Esponja afirma que sabe cómo manejar, pero entra en pánico, simplemente detrás de la rueda y no puede concentrarse. En "la señora Puff, estas despedido", Bob Esponja recibe una formación muy buena muy dura la señora Puff militar al estilo de reemplazo y aprende a manejar hábilmente, pero sólo puede hacerlo con los ojos vendados, debido a los ejercicios estrictos de la maestra y muy específica los métodos de enseñanza. : Aunque Bob Esponja tiene varios amigos, y muchos de los habitantes de Fondo de Bikini a menudo lo tratan muy amable, la mayoría, si no todos, los ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini se ha demostrado que tienen algún grado de disgusto para él. En el episodio "Fuera", se demuestra que una fiesta llamada" Día Nacional Sin Bob Esponja "se ha iniciado por los ciudadanos de Fondo de Bikini. Como su nombre lo indica, es un día entero dedicado a alejarse de Bob Esponja, donde la gente deje Fondo de Bikini para el día. Incluso Patrick sigue afirmando que todo el mundo necesita al menos un día de distancia de la risa de Bob Esponja. En la ceremonia, construyen un muñeco de madera gigante de Bob Esponja,lo queman,y bailan sobre las cenizas (aunque algunos, como Calamardo, en realidad se muestra pateando las cenizas), y salen Fondo de Bikini. Bob Esponja es más honrado que insultado por esto, como lo fue la "inspiración" para las vacaciones. A veces, Bob Esponja es un nudista. Su tendencia a quitarse la ropa cada vez que quiera. Él se mostró desnudo en Pantalones rotos , los pantalones de la naturaleza y papel El y Hooky y Muchas Bromas y todos lo que brilla , Rise and Shine , un exceso de reservas , y la esponja modelo . Bob Esponja se desnuda cuando él quería vivir con las medusas en Naturaleza de los Naturaleza. Y en el Modelo Esponja, Bob Esponja, se desnudó, cuando se usa en un comercial de una esponja. En Pranks a Lot, Bob Esponja y Patricio tuvieron que desnudarse con el fin de usar el spray invisible. En exceso de reserva, durante la presentación, se le pide que se desvista y entre en la máquina. Registro Penal thumb|300px La Vida del Delito Bob Esponja y su tonto amigo,Patricio Estrella roban un globo,porque Don Cangrejo les enseño que podían tomar todos los objetos que quisieran siempre y cuando el propietario no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido,después de robar el globo,inmediatamente el globo explota,ellos tratan de reconstruirlo,pero fallan y entonces deciden que no hay otro camino mas que vivir como criminales hasta el resto de sus días,tuvieron que entregarse,pero los policías les explicaron que en ese día,los globos eran totalmente gratuitos. Cangre Burger Inmunda El y Don Cangrejo reciben a un Inspector de Salud,pero mientras Bob Observa la televisión antes de cocinar la Cangre Burger(y eso es extraño,pues nunca se ha mostrado una televisión dentro del Crustáceo Cascarudo)allí observa una denuncia acerca de un Inspector de Salud que solo iba a los Restaurantes con el propósito de obtener comida gratuitamente,Bob y Don Cangrejo deciden darle una lección haciéndolo comer la Cangre Burger mas inmunda y sucia,al final terminan matándolo,pero este resulta vivo,practicamente esto resulta un delito por intento de homicidio. Pantalones Aguafiestas A diferencia,esta vez la policía lo juzgó injustamente,púes lo arresto por querer entra a su propia casa,y ademas por no invitarlos a su fiesta. Doing Time Conducir alocadamente un camión de reparto,no seguir las leyes de transito,y casi provocar la muerte de decenas de ancianos. Llevando a las Lagrimas Ensuciar la calle con los pedazos de la Licencia de Conducir de Patricio Estrella. La Ultima Batalla de Bob Esponja Ir en contra del gobierno y protestar en contra de la gran autopista. Familia Pantalones Cuadrados Articulo Principal:Familia Pantalones Cuadrados Bob Esponja tiene muchos familiares, especialmente sus padres, que aparecen en varios episodios. A diferencia de Bob Esponja, que tiene la apariencia de una esponja de cocina, la mayoría de los familiares de Bob Esponja, sin dejar de dibujos animados-y, se parecen a las esponjas de mar reales,son de forma redonda y de color marrón. En " SB-129 ", un descendiente de robótico Esponja llamado" Sponja Tron "se ve, así como un antepasado primitivo. " Uf ", cuenta con una versión de Bob Esponja hombre de las cavernas conocido como" Esponja Gar". Sponja Gar es claramente diferente de la esponja primitiva se vio en "SB-129", al ser más evolucionado y más cercano a su contraparte moderna. " Plagas de Occidente "presenta a Buck Esponja, un antepasado que salvó a Villa de Ojo Muerto, en lo que hoy es el Fondo de Bikini, pero en el año 1882. Ocupación Para la mayoría de la serie, Bob Esponja toma el trabajo de un cocinero en el Crustáceo Cascarudo.Actuando como un adicto al trabajo,que trata a su trabajo en serio y con dignidad.En primer lugar,él trabaja como portero de la cocinera y freidor,pero a veces toma el papel de cajero y gerente. Bob Esponja también se ha demostrado que ha tomado otros trabajos como el alcalde de la Ciudad de Nueva Alga después de salvar a los habitantes de los muchachos de la burbuja Poppin '. Él creó las Cangre Lindas y abrió su propia tienda, que tuvo un gran éxito. Más tarde, la comida envenenada pintó los muchos consumidores que admiraba la creación. En el "Modelo Esponja", Bob Esponja, aparentemente escucha que iba a ser despedido,pero se confunde con la persona a abandonar su vida actual. A lo largo de su vida sin trabajo durante el episodio, que trata de aplicar en muchos trabajos,pero él no estaba calificado para ellos como lo era para el papel de cocinero en el Crustáceo Cascarudo. Recepción A lo largo de la carrera de Bob Esponja,los personajes de Bob Esponja llegan a ser muy populares entre los niños y adultos.La popularidad del personaje se ha extendido desde demográfica original de Nickelodeon,entre niños de dos a once años de edad, a los adolescentes y los adultos,incluyendo los campus universitarios y celebridades como Sigourney Weaver y Bruce Willis .Salon.com indica que la inocencia no adulterada de Bob Esponja es lo que hace que el personaje tan atractivo.Bob Esponja se ha convertido muy popular entre los hombres homosexuales, a pesar de Stephen Hillenburg dice que ninguno de los personajes son homosexuales. El personaje atrae aficionados debido a su estilo de vida extravagante y una actitud tolerante. La popularidad de Bob Esponja bien traducida en cifras de ventas.En 2002, Bob Esponja vendió peluches a un ritmo de 75.000 por semana,que era más rápido que el Tickle Me Elmo que estaban vendiendo en ese momento.Bob Esponja ha ganado popularidad en Japón, en concreto con la compañía japonesa las mujeres Viacom padres a propósito de marketing dirigido a mujeres en el país como un método de construcción de la marca Bob Esponja. Los escépticos al principio dudaba de que Bob Esponja podría ser muy popular en Japón como el diseño del personaje es muy diferente a los diseños ya populares. Sin embargo, no todas las opiniones acerca de Bob Esponja han sido postivas. Muchos espectadores, especialmente los mayores,o algunos que consideran "por encima" de la serie, encontrar a su personaje a ser muy desagradable y / o molesto. Estas cuestiones se han ido ampliando desde la cuarta temporada y en adelante, mientras cientos de fans leales que antes encendido Bob Esponja debido a una "pérdida de calidad", en la que las payasadas de los personajes y gestos están significativamente por jugar. Top AskMen de 10: Irrita los personajes de dibujos animados Bob Esponja 90 clasificado en el número cuatro. La publicación dijo que su actitud bien intencionada, es "extremadamente molesta". Multiverso Una alternativa de Bob Esponja existe en un mundo en el plankton se ha realizado correctamente. Al igual que su homólogo convencional, a él le gusta su carrera, le gusta las promociones y se pone triste cuando se comete un error con el fin de alguien. La diferencia más significativa es que se hizo co-cajero por Plankton y es empleado por él. Una alternativa de Bob Esponja se menciona en todos los cortos de la serie, ¿Qué pasa si Bob Esponja se había ido, es un ejemplo: sin él, Gary hizo una fiesta descomunal que terminó en un desastre; Patrick en este universo no se puede cazar medusas correctamente;Sandy se lesiona cuando se juega el karate y el el Crustáceo Cascarudo termina en ruinas y todos los que decir, excepto Gary, todo es mejor con Bob Esponja. En Bob Esponja Existen otras a lo largo de los medios de comunicación no-TV (ver Bob Esponja en la cultura popular). Bob Esponja también tiene amigos de otros universos como se muestra en el video juego Nicktoons Unite y sus secuelas, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots y Bob Esponja ofrecen Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. En estos juegos, y Patrick se hacen amigos de Timmy Turner (así como su hada padrinos Cosmo y Wanda), Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tak, ZIM, XJ9/Jenny, Stimpy, Jimmy Neutron, Foley Tucker, Goddard, Rocko, y Gir . Relaciones *Patricio Estrella - Mejor amigo y vecino. (Articulo Principal:Relación de Patrcio y Bob Esponja *Sandy Mejillas - Segunda mejor amiga y posible futura esposa. (Articulo Principal:Relación de Sandy y Bob Esponja *Clamardo Tentáculos - Vecino y tercer mejor amigo de Bob(para Bob así lo es,pero para Calamardo,Bob es su "Peor Enemigo". (Articulo Principal:Relación de Calamardo y Bob Esponja *Eugenio Cangrejo - Jefe y cuarto mejor amigo. (Articulo Principal:Relación de Don Cangrejo y Bob Esponja *Perla Cangrejo - Hija de Don Cangrejo y buena amiga. (Articulo Principal:Relación de Perla y Bob Esponja) *Gary Pantalones Cuadrados - Mascota y quinto mejor amigo. (Articulo Principal:Relación de Gary y Bob Esponja Citas "Hoy es el gran día, Gary!" (Primera línea,Se Busca Ayuda) "La limpieza está al lado del gerente". (La Pelicula) "¡Estoy listo!" (Varios episodios) "Buenos días mundo, y todos los que lo habitan!" "Ordene!" (Varios episodios) "Saltando las medusas!" "Santas Cangre Burgers!" "Kare-a-tay!" (Bob Practicando Karate) "Santos camarones!" "Percebes!" "Salsa tártara!" "Pasta de pescado!" "¡Ah, el camarón!" "Yo soy feo y estoy orgulloso! (Algo huele) "Sandy, no puede haber notado, pero soy 100% hombre (Semana de Prehibernación) "¿Qué podría ser mejor que servir una sonrisa?" "C-A-N-G-R-E-B-U-R-G-E-R digo yo!" "ESTOY LISTO PARA FIESTA!! ¿Estas listo para la fiesta?" "Crédito adicional" "No se necesita licencia para conducir una hamburgesa". (La Pelicula) "Estoy listo, la promoción!" (La Pelicula) "Estoy listo, la depresión". (La Pelicula) "Gary! Vas a terminar el postre, y usted está va a gustar!" (Muriendo por un Pay) "Bueno,no es ningún secreto que la mejor cosa acerca de un secreto es secreto, decirle a alguien su secreto, por lo que en secreto la adición de otro secreto de su colección secreta de secretos,Secretamente" (La Caja Secreta). "Tengo que salir de la ciudad, empezar una nueva vida, vivir bajo un nombre falso! Sí, eso es bueno. Dejarse crecer la barba y afeitarse si fuera poco, y vivir felices para siempre!" "Oye, tú sabes, la vida es como un cubo de virutas de madera, a excepción de cuando las virutas están en un cubo, entonces es como un cubo de virutas de madera!" "Yo llevo tres pares de ropa interior ahora mismo!" (La Caja Secreta) "Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Podemos fijar su interés en un poco de chocolate?" (Chocolate con frutos secos) "Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan que se conocen?" (Chocolate con Frutos Secos) "Vamos a cambiar nuestro nombre de 'Por qué' y 'Bother'." "No,vamos a lo reservar para cuando estamos vendiendo bienes raíces" (Chocolate con Frutos Secos) "Quieren verme correr hacia la montaña y de regreso? ... Quieren verme hacerlo de nuevo?" "¡Soy un cacahuate, sí!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "¡Soy un cacahuate, ROCK!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) "Maravilloso clima que estamos teniendo." "Está bien, vean a su alrededor." "Nadie puede cambiar la persona, pero alguien puede ser una razón para que una persona cambie." "Hemos estado smackledorfed!" "C-A-N-C-I-Ó-N D-E L-A H-O-G-E-R-A" "Yo llamo a esto la canción de la hoguera" (Acampando) "Ah, ahora no era tan relajante." "La comida más importante del día" "Usted sabe, yo he estado alimentando con esto a Gary desde hace años, y no sé a qué sabe." "¡AGHHHH! "No es el mejor establecimiento de comida cada vez establecida para comer. El Crustáceo Cascarudo, la casa de la Cangre Burger,con un letrero de se busca ayuda en la ventana,.. marcha hacia adelante, mirarle fijamente a los ojos, estaba en la línea, y - No puedo hacer esto! " "El mundo será tu caja de arena!" "Y ni siquiera es necesario utilizar un tazón!" "EQUIPO Crustáceo Cascarudo!" "Y la mejor parte, no se rompe! OWWWW!" "Tengo que pellizcarme porque debo estar soñando". "¿Puedo hacer una Cangre Burger ahora?" Video de Entrenamiento del Crustáceo Cascarudo "La vida es tan extrema como usted quiere hacerla." "¿Recuerdas cuando me casé con Sandy?" "Patrick, ve a casa y busca en tu buzón." "Que sucio!" "Calamardo,esto no es el tratado de paz,es sólo una copia del tratado de paz." "No importa si uno está sucio o limpio ...¿podría la limpieza existir sin la suciedad? ¿Y la suciedad existir sin la limpieza? (La Batalla de Fondo de Bikini) "¡Esto fue todo por mi culpa!" "¡Estoy tan emocionado que creo que voy a explotar!" "¡Este es quizás el mejor día de mi vida,Don Cangrejo!" Diseños del Personaje temporada 1.jpg|Este es el primer diseño,de la primera temporada. temporada 2.jpg|Este es el segundo diseño,de la segunda temporada,aquí Bob se ve mas palido. temporada 4.jpg|este es el tercer diseño,de la temporada tres,aquí Bob vuelve a su tono original. temporada 4-7.jpg|Este es el cuarto diseño,de la temporada cuatro a siete,aqui a Bob se le ve dibujado con mayor calidad. temporada 8.jpg|Este es el quinto y ultimo diseño,de la temporada ocho en adelante. Datos Curiosos *En algunas ocasiones, Bob Esponja usa lentes, como por Caza de medusas(de protección)o por la lectura.Estos son similares a los usados por quien lo interpreta,Tom Kenny. *En Se Busca Ayuda,se revela que sus primeras palabras fueron:"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Sin embargo, esto está mal,como en Truth or Square sus primeras palabras son "Cangre Burger". *Bob Esponja ha mostrado algunas formas de telepatía. Esto por lo general se presenta en forma de chistes sobre lo molesto que puede ser. Hora de Dormir - Bob Esponja afecta a los sueños de sus amigos. Morir de Pie - Bob Esponja dice hola a Don Cangrejo en los pensamientos de Calamardo. La Gran carrera de caracoles - Bob Esponja pregunta a Gary "¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando?" Gary piensa acerca de la televisión, y las respuestas de Bob Esponja no son correctas. Un perdedor con suerte - Bob Esponja piensa: "Por lo menos estoy a salvo dentro de mi mente". Patrick piensa lo mismo, como resultado gritos de Bob Esponja. Gary toma un baño - la mente de Bob Esponja ataques de Gary con una imagen escalofriante. *En las pantallas de hablar de la versión de DS de Criatura del Krustáceo Cascarudo, Bob Esponja tiene los ojos verdes en vez de azul. *Bob Esponja se demuestra que es débil, pero en episodios como Can You Spare a Dime?, Mostró una gran resistencia. *Bob Esponja ha en varias ocasiones, insultado alguna o todos los que le insulta o más bien le enfurece, incluyendo a sus amigos. Extrañamente, Bob Esponja nunca se ha insultado a Calamardo, excepto en ¿Puedes Darme Un Centavo?, cuando él estaba enojado con Calamardo y tomó ventaja de él mientras vivía en casa de Bob Esponja y en el lado abrasivo en el que, debido a su lado abrasivo, ha insultado a todos los que se aprovecharon de él,incluyendo a Calamardo. *En la cubierta de la caja de libros de Bob Esponja, el paso de Bob Esponja en el esófago fue de color púrpura oscuro. En los libros, era marrón. *Bob Esponja cambios en la voz de la cuarta temporada, es más ligero y suena como un niño completo.Además, su personalidad cambia un poco para ser aún más infantil, lo que afectó las parcelas de episodios de la cuarta temporada en adelante. Se desconoce por qué se hizo esto.Lo más probable es atraer a los espectadores cada vez más jóvenes,esto los espectadores adultos, posiblemente, aunque disminuidos. *Bob Esponja ha aparecido en unas cuantas fotos de iCarly.com. *Bob Esponja viste un pijama de color verde en lugar de su ropa interior habitual cada vez que tiene un visitante o está en una fiesta de pijamas (por lo general con Patrick o Calamardo),posiblemente para hacer el episodio más apropiado. *Bob Esponja es un asesino en masa suelta, ya que se evidencia en el cohete de Sandy. *Bob Esponja es una mascota de Nickelodeon Movies y Nickelodeon. Su atuendo regular tiene dos bolsillos de la camisa, dos bolsillos traseros, dos bolsillos frontales, un bolsillo de la corbata, y otra de bolsillo. Bob Esponja aparece en cada episodio de la serie, así como un cameo. No te pierdas una sola aparición. Él es el único personaje para mantener esta distinción. *La mayoría de las veces, los pantalones se refiere a su equipo entero, incluyendo la camisa y corbata. *En un episodio, Bob Esponja se le dio un cheque de diez dólares el lunes. Fue una subida de partida a mendigar nada, entonces paga como la ropa interior de recepción. *Bob Esponja se llama "Robert" una vez por Patrick en Patrick SmartPants. En'' I Was a Teenage Gary, él es zurdo, pero en episodios posteriores, que es ambidiestro. Esto podría ser él nació un zurdo dominante, pero un accidente con su brazo izquierdo que podría haber sucedido en algún momento después "Yo era un adolescente, Gary", que le hizo aprender con la derecha.'' *Bob Esponja se dice que es diestro, pero en la Espátula de Neptuno estaba de acuerdo que tenía dos manos izquierdas. *Bob Esponja es considerado como el personaje más popular de Nickelodeon. *En "la señora Puff, estas despedida", declara el Sr. Fitz que ha fracasado la Escuela Náutica 1,025,856 veces. A partir de Mi caballito de mar y muy usada en la post-temporada 5 episodios, la nariz de Bob Esponja por lo general se inclina hacia abajo cuando está triste, al igual que la nariz de Calamardo es normal. *El actor de voz de Bob Esponja también hace la voz del Rey del Hielo de Adventure Time, otro espectáculo que se estrenó en Nickelodeon. *Bob Esponja aún tiene que hacer acto de presencia en el webcomic Bleedman populares de: Chicas Superpoderosas Doujinshi. Sólo se le aparece en la carta de personaje. *El nombre de Bob Esponja originalmente iba a ser SpongeBoy, pero este nombre ya estaba en uso por un producto de la fregona. Don Cangrejo hace referencia a este diciendo: "SpongeBoy, me Bob!" en el episodio "Squeaky Boots". *Su nombre podría ser similar a la de Billy Bob, pero pusieron la esponja en lugar de Billy. *Su voz a veces suena parecido a la voz del perro en CatDog de Nick. *Es posiblemente el futuro esposo de Sandy. Categoría:Personajes